graalmilitariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Morzan Von Kazakov
Biography Morzan Von Kazakov, originally known as Morzan Laviz. Is a close friend and loyalist to Auel. Originally joined with the name "Zayn Winsten" He started as a private in the old State military lead by General Viral. Shortly after he transferred to the parliament believing it would be a better job in the state. After attending few meetings and trainings, Morzan met Auel himself few days before half the State was banned. Days after returning to the SAFF era of the State, Morzan was promoted to be a councillor in the Supreme Council of the State. In that time Morzan learned of his skills as a politician, with his natural ability of public speaking and holding meetings, leading Morzan quickly got to meet Auel on a more personal scale. When the SAFF Academy was commissioned, Auel made Morzan the headmaster to train the next era of the State. During his time as headmaster, Morzan met two people that would be relevant to the rest of his time at the SAFF Academy: Cadet Irish, and Cadet Winry. Both them passed the academy test with flying colors. Irish was offered a job as Morzan's assistant, while Winry was transferred to the SAFF teams. Before there could officially be a graduation, they all were banned. Days after the ban has passed the state members returned to begin the Renewed State era. Nothing of much interest occurred in this period, except for him reaching the rank of Colonel, which few NCOs have reached at the time, and him bringing back baby killing. Auel went inactive, leaving the State to fall apart. Months later, Auel came back with the Neo-Nazi era. In the duration of that time, the at the time "Fuhrer" Auel showed him his first hacks of how to upload free uniforms, Bomb non pk zones, and much more. After open rallies and the growing "Anti Staff revolution" Morzan's intolerance for insurgency became legendary. Earning him the rank of Head of Anti-Insurgency. In that time Morzan was tasked with all issues regarding rebellions which at the time were present. After countless battles, the Fuhrer Auel grew tired of the State, and resigned, leaving the state in Morzan's hands. Minutes after being proclaimed the new Fuhrer, his former trainee Winry insisted the state was dead and that he wasn't a leader. She was declared Anti State moments later. Days of leading and trying to introduce new ideas were trying on Morzan, who shortly later purged the state. "This is a purge of the disloyal. When I come back I want only my supporters here. Not state supporters who come to oppose me. Those that are loyal only to me." Morzan explained. After one month, he brought back the state. After losing all interest in leading he handed over the guild to Sherlock, who in a great act of treason, kicked all members and changed the name. Morzan made one last State to give to Vulnus, and disappeared. His last words were "Leadership is a burden." Inactive for a long time, He wasn't heard from until Auel returned. There it was a standard State era. Auel came. Auel left. But the next era, Morzan discovered enough new hacks to change the game and tip the balance. Minutes after the discovery he sent the information to Auel, as a way to repay all he has shared with him. Days later he was banned while idling at start, and all appeals were denied.